John Hancock Center
The John Hancock Center is a famous building in Chicago that houses the two-floored penthouse owned by Number Nine and his Cêpan, Sandor. As Sandor had decided to remain settled in one place, he rented the penthouse and installed it with a number of security mechanisms and training facilities (for example the Lectern or Lecture Hall). Rooms/Facilities Sandor's Office Sandor spent a lot of time in his office, tinkering with gadgets and monitoring the city's security cameras on a wide array of flat screen monitors. John and Nine are able to find the correct cable to connect the White Tablet to the computer screen where they can monitor the Garde's positions. Lecture Hall Sandor built in a training hall the size of a gym in order to train Nine. At the control panel, called the Lectern, Sandor could control waves of projectiles and obstacles which Nine would battle. After finding Five, the Garde, Sarah and Sam use the Lecture hall to play capture the flag. The Hall also stores a large quantity of weapons and ammunition. Lift As a security precaution, Sandor installed powerful magnets in the lift. These were put into use by Nine after he lured a lone Mogadorian to the Penthouse. All metal items flung to the magnet, crushing its hand and leaving it defenseless. Living Room The living room has a large television and several chairs and couches. It also has a large varity of video games that mainly take place during WWII. Bedrooms There are enough bedrooms for Nine, Sandor, John, Six, Marina, Ella, Eight, Five, Sam, and Malcolm Goode with more to spare. History Sandor and Nine's Home While most of the other Gardes were on the run or constantly travelling, Nine and Sandor lived in luxury in Chicago. While there, many of Nine's Legacies developed. However, the Mogadorians soon discovered that they were in the area and forced a human girl named Maddy to get close enough to him that they can capture him when she leads him into a trap disguised as a date. She succeeds, resulting in Sandor's death and Nine's capture. The Mogadorians did not discover the location of the safehouse. (Nine's Legacy). Nine's Return from Captivity After being freed by Four, Nine insists on coming to his hideout rather than attempting to save Sam in the Mountain Base. Nine and Four are able to find a cable which plugs the White Tablet into the computer and they see the locations of the other Garde and what they believe to be the two Loric ships; one being in New Mexico and the other in Eygpt. Four and Nine are constantly in disagreement about their next steps and fight to prove that Four isn't Pittacus Lore. Four subsequently loses, much to his humiliation. Both Four and Nine has dreams calling them to New Mexico, they pack weapons and take one of Sandor's cars. (The Rise of Nine). Garde Hideout After their near loss during the Battle at Dulce, The garde regroup in the penthouse. They recieve a message from Five in the form of burning crop circles and decipher his clues to find his location. Four, Six and Sarah travel to Arkansas and return with Five, Sam and his father Malcolm, having met them there. The Garde continue to rest, train and try to discover the purposes of their chest items. Unknown to the Garde, Five steals Malcolm's notes and hides them in Chicago for the Mogadorians to collect. However, Four discovers the Mogs and retrieves the notes before they can take them. Ella has trouble with haunting nightmares and eventually Four, after touching her to wake her, falls into a coma like dream state along with Ella. Five and Six convince the rest of the Garde to leave to get his chest from the Everglades and tells them he might have an item that can help. Six, Marina, Eight and Nine go with him, leaving Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, and Bernie Kosar to look after Ella and John. Mogadorian Ambush With the majority of the Garde out of the way, the Mogadorians descend on the tower. Sam, Sarah and Malcolm battle with them and the penthouse is destroyed. The death of Number Eight wakes Four from his coma and he has to make a decision about whether to rescue Ella who has been taken, or heal Malcolm who is critically injured from blaster fire. He heals Malcolm and tells the humans to flee while he collects any valuable items that he can salvage from the ruins of the penthouse. (The Fall of Five). Meanwhile, Adamus (while rescuing the Chimæra from Plum Island), sees that the Mogadorians are sending soldiers to the John Hancock Center. He flees and tries to contact Malcom frantically, he eventually manages to warn Sam before the Mogs get there. (The Forgotten Ones). ''Adam arrives after the attack and meets Number Four ''(The Fall of Five). Category:Buildings/Structures/Facilities Category:Garde Hideouts